


Party of Three

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bisexuality, Creampie, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: When Poppy, Lulu, and Tristana find themselves in heat and finally able to take a break from their busy schedules, the three decide to drop by a tavern for some rest and relaxation.  Although Lulu and Tristana know what they want, Poppy is rather shy about it, and it takes a little encouragement from her friends to help.  While watching her fellow yordles go to town in a public tavern, Poppy finds her own enjoyment rather frustrating, until a lovely beauty comes along to help her out.
Relationships: Lulu (League of Legends)/Original Character(s), Poppy (League of Legends)/Original Character(s), Tristana (League of Legends)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Party of Three

Raucous music flooded into the streets as the tavern doors flew open, welcoming a new trio of folk into its warm and lively interior. Heads turned and eyebrows raised as the three heroes, champions of their realm, walked into the bar to a chorus of welcoming cheers. Tristana, Lulu, and Poppy stepped across the threshold and the heavy tavern doors closed behind them.

“Everybody recognizes us,” Poppy muttered hopelessly, her eyes warily scanning from wall to wall. Tristana, seemingly already drunk off the smells and sounds of the lively building, just chuckled and waved off her concerns.

“Of course they do, we’re heroes,” she stated matter-of-factly, “were you hoping nobody would know us?”

Poppy sighed wearily. She was never really seen without her armor or equipment, let alone in such a state: In truth, the three girls were in heat, as yordles often find themselves when exposed to prolonged periods of busywork and little time for recreation. Thanks to this condition and the summer heat, Poppy’s white flax shirt was already tinging with damp sweat from her underarms to her cleavage. A close inspection, much like the ones she was receiving from a few eager bystanders, would easily reveal her rock-hard abs just barely visible against the fabric thanks to the unexpected dampness.

Though, she wasn’t sure why she didn’t expect it to hit her this hard. It was certainly hitting Tristana and Lulu, judging by their cavalier attitudes. In fact, Lulu was so care-free that she was already fluttering down into a chair with a group of cooing gentlemen nearby.

“I was kinda hoping to… not be recognized,” Poppy admitted. Tristana let out a playful gasp and turned to look back at her friend. The techy engineer was wearing most of her usual outfit, albeit without the armor; A stylish jacket and heavy shorts, with simple boots taking the place of her usual greaves. Unlike her usual attire, however, this outfit was comfortable and flexible and required no underwear- a fact she took full advantage of, and one that had been teasing Poppy’s sensitive nose the entire time.

“You wanna get _fucked_ by _strangers_?” Tristana teased with a big smile, fluttering her eyebrows at her friend. She expected a rebuke or a rebuttal, but instead Poppy’s face went quite red and her expression fell into an embarrassed, frustrated frown. Tristana’s eyes went wide and a hint of tentative excitement filled her voice as she reached out and gently took one of her fellow yordle’s hands.

“I’m absolutely going to make this happen for you,” she whispered exuberantly. Poppy glanced down at her friend’s hand, then up to her eyes, face still beet-red. She groaned hesitantly, thinking about all the ways this could go wrong. The heat was wracking her mind and making it hard to think straight, and the feeling of her friend’s gentle fingers interlacing with hers wasn’t helping. Her pussy was aching for attention, and her sensitive nose had been picking up on the scents of every person they passed on the road here. Most of them smelled average or worse, but the ones that hit the right note hit hard.

Poppy shut her eyes, groaned in defeat, and looked away.

“Let’s do it,” she murmured nervously. Tristana let out a loud, girlish giggle and wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulder, sweeping her over towards the bar. Poppy bit her lip and waited while Tristana did the talking, a confident swagger in the other yordle’s walk as she hopped up onto a stool to order from the bartender; a pretty redheaded human woman whose face was bedecked with freckles.

“Two rounds for my two friends and I, and a room for the night. A really, really big one.”

They didn’t use the room.

A soft moan escaped Poppy’s lips as she pushed two fingers against the slick, hot lips of her pussy. Her heat was pretty bad tonight, if the wetness was any indication: She felt hot sparks of pleasure running through her legs right away, skipping the usual build-up of tension and shivers and going straight for the gold like her body was on a hair-trigger. There was a certain kind of wetness, a smooth heat that often served as a warning sign of an incoming orgasm, that was already present even though she’d only just begun. It certainly didn’t help that her eyes, from behind heavy lids, were watching a trio of handsome fellows going to town on her friend.

Tristana dug her fingers into the edge of the table as the cock pushed inside of her from behind, lifting her ass even further off of the table and into the air. She couldn’t help but grin as a hot, pulsing bliss radiated out from inside her, the kind of relief that begged an encore and drew a lingering moan of ecstasy from her mouth. From her position on all fours she could really enjoy the view, with the taller humans easily taking her while standing astride without so much as a chair for support. A fat, curvy cock landed smack-dab on her face and turned the trailing moan into a squeak of pleasant surprise.

His scent filled her nostrils, her nose flaring with quick eager huffs that got her drunk off the musk trailing off the man’s balls, nice and heavy with loads she sought to drain tonight. She couldn’t help but lean forward a touch, pushing the tip of her cute button nose against his sack until his cock covered most of her face, from beneath which she gawped up at him.

“Hey mister,” she slurred, a combination of pleasure and heat bringing about a deep intoxication, “is that a rocket in your pocket?”

The handsome man chuckled and reached down to grab the base of his cock, grinding it playfully against her face.

“That depends,” he teased in a charming voice that made her heart skip a beat, “how much do you like rockets?”

As soon as Tristana was used to the thick cock pushing balls-deep into her pussy, she opened her mouth and let her tongue loll out for the gentleman in front to use as he pleased. She reveled in the feeling of a thick cock dragging against her tongue as it pushed past her lips four, five, six inches into her mouth, before it was dragged back out for a second try. Every inch of dick that grazed her tongue was like a treat for the horny yordle, who eagerly hummed in delight.

Poppy watched with widening eyes as her friend’s pussy got hammered, the man behind her having taken the time to let her get used to his size. Yordles were quite dexterous and hardy, and Tristana was lending credence to their legendary flexibility right this moment as the man’s hips slapped loudly against her ass with every single thrust. The lone champion’s fingers didn’t stop nor slow, jilling away at her own clit as sharp electric ecstasy jolted through her. It was too much too fast, and she needed some more room to really work herself out. Glancing around nervously, Poppy found a few pairs of eyes on her, but ultimately couldn’t help herself.

Lifting her little butt up off the chair with a _“hup”_ , she tugged her pants down and let them hang off one ankle as she splayed out more comfortably, with both legs propped up onto the slightly higher table. Now, she was in a fantastic position to really get what she needed: The yordle reached beneath her thigh with her other hand and started teasing two fingers into her pussy. It was hot and wet, her entrance already flexible enough to stretch around the digits without trouble even as she started getting more explorative. 

The champion’s big, fuzzy ear flickered at the sound of a loud, trembling moan and her eyes slowly shifted over to fall upon her other friend. Lulu had wasted no time here, her outgoing nature combining with a carefree attitude bestowed upon her by years of living in enchanted wilderness. She- or perhaps somebody else- had stripped away every inch of clothing except for her hat, boots, and striped stockings and was splayed out on the bar on a bed of her own glorious hair.

Lulu’s voice came out in a quivering squeak of pure bliss, her eyes shut tight as a stranger’s thick cock filled her ass to the brim. Lying on top of her and straddling her face, the now-nude bartender was grinning wide as she jilled away at Lulu’s clit, sending pure ecstasy shooting through the little woman’s body. Her orgasm crashed into her like a runaway stag, knocking the yordle’s breath out as her ass got pounded deeper and deeper by the handsome older stud between her legs. Lulu struggled to catch her breath, made more difficult by the bartender’s sweat-slick pussy and curvy ass pressed against her face. Each gasp of air to recover from the shuddering wail of pleasure was filled with the thick, musky scent and taste of the woman’s needy sex, just how Lulu liked it.

The yordle loved inhaling the smell of pussy, but she needed air. Lulu leaned her head back to gasp for breath even as the woman on top of her kept hammering away at her sensitive clit, sending little aftershocks through her shivering body. The yordle reached up and smacked the thick ass in her face, sending it jiggling with the impact and gaining a cute yelp for her troubles, which thankfully caused the woman to ease up. Taking in deep breaths, Lulu felt her hat slip away and fall to the floor as she leaned her head all the way back until it lolled off the edge of the countertop. A gasp for air was cut short by the cock in her ass pushing in all the way, fucking a sharp moan out of her mouth, and then another, and another.

Lulu’s eyes opened wide as she felt hot, thick cum pumping into her ass, filling her up to the brim until the creamy white spilled down her crack and onto the floor. A pleasant warmth spread throughout her whole body, and the yordle couldn’t help but grin sheepishly as she reveled in it. A steady supply of fresh air was short-lived, however, as the unmistakable scent of musk filled her nostrils and she looked up to see another striking suitor standing over her, his cock aimed directly at her lips. Lulu smiled and opened wide with an “Aaahhh~”.

Poppy bit her lip as she dug her fingers deeper and harder, thrusting inside her own drenched pussy and grinding away at her clit at the same time. She’s already cum once, listening to Lulu scream, and was riding that high into a second oncoming orgasm that would hopefully provide some relief. Her body was begging for more and the heady scent of her own sex was filling her sensitive nose in a way that she couldn’t help but enjoy. So, by the time she realized somebody had approached her, she was in no state to make a fuss about it.

The champion’s eyes were blurry with intense pleasure as they focused on the shape next to her. A tall, gorgeous human woman, her skin dark and rich, was standing there even less clothing than Poppy was wearing. Namely, none. The yordle’s eyes widened as a tender moan slipped free from her own mouth, a thick blush on her cheeks as she watched the woman watch her.

“Need a hand?” the human asked with a warm smile. Poppy could only nod.

The woman stood beside Poppy’s chair and leaned over her, gentle hands caressing the yordle’s overheating body. With no fuss, she urged the sweat-stained shirt off the yordle’s body and delicately laid it onto the table. Sweeping in close, the human’s scent filled Poppy’s nose as her big, beautiful breasts closed in tight around her face. Poppy hadn’t even realized that she’d leaned forward, pushing her face into the woman’s chest, but began to inhale her lovely scent anyway. Nutmeg, oak, and sweat mixed together and filled her nostrils, and her cheeks went even redder as she heard the woman giggle.

“You girls and your heat,” she cooed, “your friend sent me by. Just let Sandy take care of you.”

Poppy gasped as she felt Sandy’s hands gently caressing her breasts. She leaned back, shutting her eyes as delicate human fingers grazed her sensitive nipples and cupped her cute boobs, playing gently with them for a moment before the massage went down south. Poppy’s body shivered as she, still oh-so-close to a second powerful orgasm, felt a big pair of hands gently brush down against her inner thighs where they began to smoothly massage her aching flesh. A helpless coo left her lips as she drew her own fingers away from her dripping heat, only to feel them be replaced by bigger, longer, more slender ones. 

Sandy shifted on her feet, leaning forward to snake one arm behind Poppy’s back for support while the other gently caressed her aching sex. The poor heat-wracked yordle’s body was begging for more, and the human wasn’t going to let her down. She was ginger and delicate, insightfully urging one way or the other based on Poppy’s wordless begging, whispering sweet encouragement into her big, fluffy ear all the while. The champion was quickly reduced, albeit in a rather positive fashion, to a quivering gay mess. Every hot, desperate breath brought in more of Sandy’s scent to her sensitive nostrils, and she found herself reaching up to grasp at the woman’s arm and tug her closer.

Sandy obliged with a beautiful smile, leaning down to press her chest against Poppy’s face. The yordle’s voice trailed out of her mouth in a grateful squeak before she buried her face into Sandy’s breasts. Poppy let her tongue hang free as she huffed her scent in, dragging the delicate muscle across the human’s beautiful tits. Sandy giggled as she licked and huffed, gently rubbing Poppy’s back while the other hand worked two digits inside of her pussy and curled them upward to hit the yordle’s g-spot. It was gentle and steady, like a piston with inhibitors built specifically to keep it achingly slow.

“Thank you for cleaning my breasts,” Sandy teased.

“Th-thank you for letting me,” Poppy squeaked.

“Is there anywhere else you’d like to clean?” Sandy offered.

Poppy’s eyes opened. She hadn’t noticed, but her tender licking and sniffing had brought her further and further away from between Sandy’s breasts. She’d lovingly licked and sucked the human’s nipples, and had moved to caress the sweaty underboob with her tongue. And now, she realized, she was getting closer to the human’s underarm. Her eyes went, in a mild panic, up to Sandy’s, to find that the woman was gazing mischievously down at her. She couldn’t ask for such a thing, could she? What words would she even use? She had already cum once, and would surely again without such a thing. But Sandy had already been so insightful, so perhaps… 

“Y-yes,” she uttered hopefully, her body shivering slightly from the hot bliss filling her pussy. Sandy grinned and chuckled, then lifted her arm a bit to grip the back of the chair Poppy was splayed out in. The yordle’s eyes practically had stars in them as she leaned forward and planted her face into the beautiful woman’s underarm, huffing the intense, sharp scent. The thick musk filled her nostrils as gentle hairs caressed her nose and lips, which quickly parted to allow her tongue to slide out and drink deep from the sweat-slick skin. It was salty and pleasantly harsh, sending a blissful quiver down her whole body. The intense sensations quickly overwhelmed the poor yordle, whose legs snapped shut around the human’s arm.

Rather than slowing down, Sandy’s fingers finally sped up. The slow and steady pace was quickly replaced by fast, deep thrusts that sent electric bliss shuddering through Poppy’s heat-wracked body, the torturously-building tension suddenly blowing a gasket and hitting critical levels. Poppy could feel something different, something unique, as she buried her nose into Sandy’s fluffy pit and desperately huffed her musky scent. The pleasure that was building was intense and hot and she couldn’t stop gasping for air. Then, her legs suddenly wrenched open again, and her heels hit the table as she dug down and held on for dear life.

“Oh gods!” she cried, her voice hitching in her chest and transforming into a loud, long moan that bounced up and down with the rest of her. Her chest heaved and quivered, her legs set with an uncontrollable shaking, and her eyes rolled back into her head as the yordle’s pussy squirted a hot jet of girl-cum all across the table and, she would find out later, her own shirt. The pleasure that usually came in the form of electric ecstasy was suddenly taking the shape of a hot, hazy wave that rolled through her in bursts. Like waves on the beach, this new orgasm came over and over again, washing away at her like water does sand until she was a dripping mess in her chair, shaky aftershocks running through her body every few moments.

Later, carried gently by Sandy, Poppy finally used the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
